Once Human, Then Irken, Now A New Threat
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: Camza, your average smart 7th grader. She met a new enemy and a new friend, but they are thinking something... wait... why are they putting that head thing on me... why is my hand green?... Rated T for blood, possible character/OC death, and no couples. DISCONTINUING
1. A new enemy

Hiya, my name is Camza, but you can call me Cam. That stands for Constructive Advanced Memorable. I'm not entirely sure why i'm named that. As on cue, my doorbell rang as I finished brushing my chocolate brown hair, I wore a blue skirt that goes down a few inches under my knees and a bright baby blue short sleeved shirt with black little heeled boots. I walked downstairs and opened the door, "Oh, hey Dib"

"Hey Cam! I just got some more evidence that Zim is an alien!" He said.

I sighed, "Dib... Zim is NOT an alien. Maybe your brain went from smarty to poo brain when you first saw him"

"Cam!," Dib complained, "this is serious! ZIM. IS. AN. ALIEN!"

From what I remembered, I DID see Zim without his useless disguise. I'm just keeping it low and acting like I never saw him in my life. "Dib, I don't know WHO Zim is or WHERE he came from. But since today is my first day of skool, I just want a normal day. Okay?"

Dib nodded his head and I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. As we arrived at skool, the kids' mockery has already begun.

One said, "LOOK AT HER HAIR! ITS SO UN NORMAL!"

Another misfit said, "YAH! LIKE TOTALLY!"

I seriously wanted to punch someone in the face right now! They sound so...so...ANNOYING! Now I know why Dib hates school. I just sighed and walked inside the building, totally ignoring everything and everyone around me.

I pulled out my Ipod and put my ear buds in, I pressed 'shuffle' and my favorite song came on. Sure, Irkens don't like music, but they are weird- wait... did..I just say something about irkens?... Great, Dib messed up my mind with that retarded junk. I started to hum, then I caught myself singing a little, "I'm not gonna write you a love song, cuz you ask for it, cuz you need one~"

I immediately stopped singing when I saw everyone staring at me. I thought I saw a green kid glance at me then disappear. Weird... he dosn't look human. Maybe he's born that way, oh well.

I put my ipod away and walked to first period, Miss. Bitters was it? Dib told me to sit next to him so zim's awkard alieness dosn't catch me, but I think that will kinda sink his boat since Miss. B' made me sit NEXT to Zim. I glanced at him then looked back to Dib, who was cringing a little, then I looked at Miss. Bitters.

Suddenly, I heard something LOUD and SCREECHING,

"I AM ZIIIIIIM!"

I yelped and hid under my chair and screamed, "THE NARWHALE APOCOLYPSE IS HERE! DON'T LISTEN TO THEIR ANNOYING SCREECHES OF PAIN!"

The voice next to me laughed in amusement, "THE CAMZII-HUMAN IS A PRACTICAL IDIOT! NO WONDER SHE'S DATING THE DIB-FILTH!"

Everyone laughed except for dib and me. I crawled out of under my chair and picked Zim off his feet, "LISTEN! I want a nice school year WITHOUT horrible insults. I'm gonna be nice and sweet, and you are not going to do ANYTHING to ruin my life. YOU GOT THAT?"

Zim nodded and I dropped him. He breathed for air and glared at me then he smiled evily. I don't know WHAT he's thinking or WHO he is, but he's not gonna mess with me hopefully.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short ^^; But I'll write longer in the next chapter. Hopefully 1,023 words. ^w^ **

**Narwhale... SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN!  
**


	2. Irken for how long?

Thanks for the awesome reviews :) Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Perhaps I might be a little hard on Zim since I beat him up and threw him into a random kid's locker. Here's what happened.

_Zim looked at me funny still. He then reached up to me and touched my chest, he said, "Hmm...Human Female milk system seems not normal... maybe irken woman might have some too... Camzii-human's chest seems to be flattish..."_

_I dragged Zim to the hallways then started punching him and kicking him. After I was done, I threw him into a open locker and walked away._

__But he deserved it. I told him NOT to mess with me. During lunch, I looked around to find a spot. I'm not really fond of anyone, then I spotted Dib. He was sitting alone all sad. Some popular chick said, "CAMZEE! SIT WITH US!"

I looked at the popular chick then to dib. I smiled and walked over to the popular chick then said, "Sorry, but I don't hang out with infected wannabees like you."

I turned around and walked over to dib and sat my tray on the table. Dib looked at me all shocked, "Cam! I thought you were gonna sit with the popular group!"

I sat down next to him, "So what? They aren't any better than my best friend"

Dib smiled and stares at Zim, who was staring at me. I smirked and threw a muffin at Zim. He stood up and yelled, "WHO THREW THIS AT THE AMAZING ZIM WITH THIS...PORK COW!"

I stood up on the table and yelled, "THAT'S A MUFFIN, MORON, AND I DID!"

Everyone around me gasped and stared at zim, whos getting pissed off.

He got off the table and walked over to me and stood in front of me. I glared at him and he smirked. He said to me, "Goodnight, hyuuman"

"What-" I got cut off by zim kissing me. I swear, I thought I felt his lizard-like tongue zap me or something. He backed away and I threw up on him and punched him in the face. I felt weak, tired, and somehow hungry for...snacks?...A certain type of snacks...not...earth snacks. I fell backwards and slept.

-No one's POV-

Dib catches Cam before she breaks her head on the other table. He laid her on the table bench.

-Zim's POV-

The dib hyuuman has no match to the ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM! Now to put my most amazing plan in action! I turned off the lights, ran over to the filthy Camzii-human, disgustingly picked that filth bag of a human up, and teleported to my AMAAAAZIIIINNNNG base. I went down the elevator and walked over to Gir. Gir yelled, "MASTAH! IS DAT THE GURL YOUR GONNA UZZE?" (note, Gir will sound like that. Spelled wrong XD)

"Yes GIR" I said, loving the sound of my amazing voice, "But keep watch of the dib while I put on phase 2 of the plan. COMPUTER! BRING THE IRKEN TRANSFER!"

My idiotic computer droned and brought down two bed-like table things and I set the Camzii-human into one. I noticed there wasn't an irken body in the other one, "COMPUTER! WHERE'S IRKEN NUMBER 918735877!"

"You put it in that test tube, remember?" my computer yelled.

I let out a simple "Oh" and I walked over to the test tube and drained the irken gel. I grabbed the girl-irken body and put her in the other bed-table thing. I grabbed the switch and pulled it down. One spark and I heard a 'Ding'. I walked up to the irken body and said, "Camzee, you alive?"

The irken squinted her eyes and opened them. Ruby red, lovely. She shot up and looked at her hands, her eyes widened in surprise and scaredness. She looked at me.

-Cam's POV-

"Zim..." I started. He looked at me. "I'm...going to KILL YOU!"

I was about to leap onto him until he pulled out a long mirror. I saw that i had red eyes and I was wearing the same clothes. My hair was gone, all that is left are curly tipped antennas. I stared at Zim, "What am i?..."

"An irken." He said simply. I sat up and looked at the robot-android thing. He was playing with a rubber moose and a rubber piggy.

"ZIM! WHERE-" I heard a gasp, "Cam...what has he done to you?..."

Oh boy...

* * *

_I guess my goal to make ...whatever words... has failed XD LE GASP! CLIFF HANGER! Must have to suck being Cam, huh?_

_~Hailzthewakawaka~_


	3. No Help

Dib yelled, "ZIM! YOU LITTLE-"

He lunged after Zim and keeps punching him in the face.

Dib stood up and admired his work. I made a run for it and went up the elevator. I heard dib yell, "CAM! WAIT! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME HERE!"

But I have to dib... I have to get out of here...

I stood in the rain and sizzled, I screamed in pain and ran back inside. I looked around and found an umbrella. As I reached for it, Dib came up from the elevator, "CAMZA LAUREN ORTAGOUS! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME THERE WITH THAT HIDEOUS MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

I can tell the truth, I have the SMALLEST yet TINIEST little crush in the world on Dib, but it's not official. I just like him as a friend, nothing else. Yet it made me so flippen' that he said my whole name. I growled at him and snatched the umbrella and ran outside and opened it up. As I ran back to my house, I could hear Dib yell at me.

I opened my front door, shut it behind me, and locked it. My surroundings were blurry and so was my eye site. I fell down and all I see is blackness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

~normal POV~

Cam's eyes fluttered open and she shook her head. She saw her hand being turned back into a tanish color. She felt her head and her antennas are gone. She stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Cam grabbed a butcher knife and stared at her reflection.

"Hmmm... maybe... Nah... Dib already beat Zim up... Buuuut I could torture him so I won't become a disturbing irken thingy..." She thought to herself.

_Wait... what the fudge am I thinking! _Her thoughts screamed at her. She tossed the knife in the sink and went outside. She walked towards the bright blue house that was across from hers. She knocked the door and a blonde girl with a grayish black shirt with a skull on it, dark blue pants, and black shoes answered the door.

"Tai, I need your help" Cam managed to speak out.

Tai put her hand on her hip and answered, "How so?"

"Zim turned me into a irken yesterday and I'm back into a human... can you help me not change back into one again?"

Tai nodded and grabbed Cam's hand and pulled her into the house. She escorted her to an elevator and it dropped down slowly. The doors opened and Tai called out, "Computer, test DNA number 2549 code number 57"

The machines softly hummed as it went to work. Then something went _Ding. _Cam looked around and then Tai grabbed Cam's arm and put a helmet on her. A zap of pain hit through cam head to toe, she fell on her knees and pounded her fist on the ground. She sighed in relief as the pain went away. Tai checked her monitors and her mouth hung open in awe.

Cam asked, "T-Tai... what happened?..."

Tai sadly looked at Cam and shook her head, "Your blood... is already covered in the irken blood... there is no way we can get it out of you without having another host body for you to take"

Cam, who is obviously pissed off, hit one of the monitors, "LIES! YOUR A LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAAR!"

Tai screamed at Cam, "CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW MISSY!"

Cam shut her mouth quickly. Tai sighed and teleported Cam back to her house.

Next day...

Cam walked through the hallways, obviously tired. She almost fell asleep as she went into her classroom and sat in her desk. Miss. Bitters screeched at her to wake up, then almost punched her or something. Cam shot up, screaming, "UNICORNS WITH NARWHALE INVASIONS!"

Zim heard that and he wrote it down in his book of 'DISTRUUUUCCCTIOOON OF THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIIM!'

Cam yawned and boredly looked at the front board.

'Another boring day..' cam thought. Then Dib burst in the door, he was missing a hand. He fell over and fainted.

"Dib..." Cam spoke quietly.

* * *

_**LE CLIFF HANGAH~ WHO CUT DIB'S WEIRD HAND OFF?**_

_**ZIM?**_

_**TAI?**_

_**BLONDE GURRRL?**_

_**WAFFLE MAN?**_

_**NARWHALE MAN?**_

_**PIGFOOT?**_

_**I HAVE NO IDEA! NOOO IDEAA!**_


End file.
